


Jolt

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Sinfully Wicked [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Desperate Ellie works for the local gang, something goes wrong and she gets a little visit that changes everything.





	Jolt

**Author's Note:**

> My new series! I have no idea where I'm going with this, but it's inspired by Beth and Rio on the show Good Girls. 
> 
> I made a collage for this not too long ago which can be found here:  
> http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/183177087521/ellick-gang-au-that-isnt-how-it-works

Ellie often thought about how she’d meet the guy who made her heart  _ jolt _ .

It should have went something like this.

_ She was late, crap was she late.  _

_ Ellie clutched the cup in her hand as she rushed out the coffee shop doors, completely forgetting about the ice right outside. With a gasp she slipped, the cup going flying in one direction while she went backwards. Ellie felt the slight feeling of fear that she’d really hurt herself seconds before hitting the ground, but she didn’t. _

_ Arms wrapped themselves around her, catching her right before.  _

_ With wide eyes she looked at her rescuer as he set her upright.  _

_ Her stomach did a flip as there was this feeling in her heart.   _

_ “You okay?”  _

_ Ellie felt her knees go a little weak at his voice, the slight rough quality to it that wasn’t that noticeable along with the accent. Not to mention he was probably the most handsome guy she’d ever laid eyes on. _

_ “I-I’m okay, thank you.” _

_ He smiled and Ellie had to literally grip his arm to keep from falling. What the hell was wrong with her? _

_ “You don’t seem okay.” He frowned, holding onto her arm lightly just in case. _

_ “I’m fine! Really! I just- rough morning.” _

_ “Anything I can do?” _

_ Ellie bit her lip slightly. Screw being late. “Buy me another coffee?” _

_ He chuckled but grinned at her. “Anything for a pretty lady.”  _

_ His wink almost made her knees weak once more. Jesus.  _

_ “Ellie.” She said softly. “My name’s Ellie.” _

_ “Ellie..” He said as if trying it out. “I’m Nick.” _

_ As Nick held her hand going over the ice once more to get into the shop, she wished he’d never let go. _

* * *

Instead, it went like this.

Ellie was desperate. Desperate for the money that was needed to pay her bills, desperate for the money needed to pay for her divorce, desperate for the money to pay the debt that her cheating soon to be ex husband had left in her lap. 

So desperate that she had turned to an old friend from college that lived in the area and did jobs for the local gang. It was decent money, and with how much her husband had trashed her name it became practically impossible for her to get an actual job. 

Everything was going good until one of the packages of money she delivered went missing, and Ellie was the last one who had contact with it. 

Ellie suspected nothing as she walked into her house locking the door behind her, not until she turned the corner to the living room.

She gasped letting out a little shout of surprise seeing a guy she didn’t know lounging along her couch like he owned it. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and fear filled her. 

Her heart jolted as if seeing something it liked  _ very _ much but it didn’t register. 

The man on her couch had a gun in one hand while the other arm was thrown along the back. His muscles were obvious in his tight black t-shirt, tattoos peeked out from the sleeves on his arms along with a tattoo on the left side of his neck. A smirk was on his lips, and it sent a chill down her spine.

“W-Who a-are you?” She said in a shaky voice but still strong. 

He slowly got up making her take a step back, her eyes keeping track of the gun in his hand.

A chuckle fell from his lips as he reached behind him and stuck the gun in the waistband of his pants. 

“No need to worry sweetheart, I’m not here to hurt anyone.” 

Ellie’s knees wobbled a little at his voice as she swallowed roughly. 

He took a step closer and once again the smirk formed. “Yet.”

She took another step back but he only moved closer.

“What-What do you want?” Ellie whispered, her breathing picking up as she suddenly found herself frozen in spot when he was right in front of her. 

His eyes looked over her with interest making her stomach flip. 

“That money of mine you failed to deliver.”

Her eyes widened as his words hit her.  _ His money _ .

Shit. 

She let out a shaky breath as she recalled what Kenny, the one who got her the ‘job’ had said about the guy who ran things.

_ “Just don't screw up. He doesn’t take kindly to people fucking up his money, if you keep doing this you’ll start to hear stories of how he deals with people who fuck up and it ain’t pretty. He can be a cold hearted bastard who isn’t afraid to get rid of people he thinks will cause him problems.” _

Ellie started to shake. 

He took a step closer, only inches from her. 

When his eyes looked her over again, Ellie felt heat rise within her as he licked his lips.

God what the hell was wrong with her?

“I-I didn’t take it if that’s what you mean.”

He made a ‘hmm’ noise. “I didn’t think you did, but you see..” He tilted his head slightly, making the scorpion tattoo on his neck stand out more. “You were the one deliverin’ it, which means  _ you’re _ the one who has to pay me back.”

“W-What!” Ellie said loudly. “I-I don’t have that kind of money!”

Panic spread through her. Sure she didn’t spend all that she got working so far, but she knew it wouldn’t even be close to enough.

He clicked his tongue. “Well now that’s a shame.”

“P-Please don’t hurt me-”

“I’m not gonna touch that pretty little face.” He said with a short cold laugh. “Looks like you’ll be doing a lot more than deliverin’ money to low levels.”

“What..what does that mean?” 

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart.” He moved past her. “I’ll be in touch.”

As he walked by her, his fingers grazed along her bare arm causing goosebumps on her skin. 

Ellie could feel his heated gaze as he looked her over one last time behind her, but she stood frozen.

As soon as her door clicked closed, she fell to the floor.

“Oh god.” She whimpered. 

When she got into bed that night, she buried herself under her blankets as if it would protect her. Fear still flowed through her which made it difficult to sleep. And when she did finally fall asleep, her dreams were filled with thoughts of him. Some she could hear his cold laugh as he killed her, and others she could hear his voice whispering things in her ear as he slid his hands along her body.

Ellie woke up the next morning wanting to scream into her pillow. She was a sick person for being attracted to a guy who she didn’t even know the name of and knew nothing about, who she only met for a few seconds, but most of all..a guy who would have no problems killing her if he felt like it. 

She was completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
